<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in just five sessions on my couch by lovingtrindel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869558">in just five sessions on my couch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingtrindel/pseuds/lovingtrindel'>lovingtrindel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Falsettos - Lapine/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Falsettos - Freeform, Trina - Freeform, Trindel, anyways more trindel content bc they own me yay, fuck i spelled okay wrong, i still cant tag things ookay, mendel - Freeform, mendelweisenbachfeld, sorry folks, trinaweisenbachfeld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingtrindel/pseuds/lovingtrindel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mendel makes a house call to do some therapy work with Jason. But he ends up doing something else. Or- someone else.</p><p> </p><p>some sexually suggestive content (obviously)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason &amp; Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Jason &amp; Trina (Falsettos), Marvin &amp; Trina (Falsettos), Trina &amp; Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in just five sessions on my couch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trina balled up Mendel’s shirt in her fists. This was wrong, so very wrong. But she couldn’t stop herself now. </p><p>Her back was pressed against the small living room couch as she slid her hands up the bottom of his shirt, connecting with his warm skin and sending shudders throughout both of their bodies. </p><p>“So this is really happening?”</p><p>“Seems to be that way, considering my shirt is already on the floor.”</p><p>“Right-“</p><p>Trina began to lay herself down, and he covered her body with his, pulling a blanket over both of them. They both took deep breaths, lips connecting and falling apart, hands traveling all across each other. </p><p>They really shouldn’t be doing this. </p><p>-</p><p>“I’ll see you at Jason’s next appointment?” Trina involuntarily fiddled with her skirt, smoothing it out and twisting the ends around her fingertips. </p><p>“Next Thursday, if I’m remembering correctly,” Mendel gave her a small smile. </p><p>“Next Thursday,” she sighed, “I’ll see you then, I guess.”</p><p>“I’ll see you then, Trin.”</p><p>She closed the front door as he walked out to his car. Slowly, she turned around, setting her back against it and sliding to the floor, her head laying down in her hands. She let out a small sob. </p><p>This was insane, truly insane. And she could not handle it. </p><p>Yes, it was her fault for (somewhat) inadvertently having sex with her son’s therapist, but it was easiest to reassign the blame, to pass it on to someone who had already caused her so much hurt. </p><p>Marvin. </p><p>It was awful of her, but she blamed Marvin for everything. Some of it was actually his fault, like the fact that she and Jason even needed therapy at all, but most of it was just Trina. She tried to push it out of her mind, and she willed herself to stand up but her legs would not listen, they would not work. </p><p>So there she sat, silently crying, until Jason poked his head into the front hallway. </p><p>“Mom?” </p><p>“Yes, honey?”</p><p>“Is Mr. Mendel still here?”</p><p>She drew a shaky breath. </p><p>“No, Jason. Come here.”</p><p>Jason trotted over to her, sitting himself down in her lap and looking at her with wistful eyes. </p><p>“What did you need to say to Men- Mr. Mendel?”</p><p>“I just wanted to know if he was still here, because you’re sad and I don’t want you to be sad and I know he makes you happy.”</p><p>Trina held back tears again. </p><p>“You’re right, Jason. He does make me happy. But I’m fine, I promise. Do you want to go make some dinner with me?”</p><p>He beamed at her. “Can we have spaghetti?”</p><p>“Anything you want, kiddo.”</p><p>He jumped up from his mother’s lap and ran to the kitchen, and she followed him, laughing at his childlike giddiness and deep down wishing that Mendel hadn’t left at all.</p><p>-</p><p>A small smile crept onto Trina’s lips as she heard the doorbell ring. She closed the oven door, brushed off her apron, and called to Jason.</p><p>“Jason, honey! Please get the door!”</p><p>“On it, mom!”</p><p>Soon, Mendel walked into the spotless kitchen that Trina always spent hours cleaning.<br/>
Once they were all seated on the couch, Mendel began to ask Jason some questions, and Trina quietly admired him. Often, he would look back and smile at her, leaving her to quickly pretend that she had been staring at her son, and not his dark curls. He turned his head back to Jason and oh, how badly she wanted to see Mendel’s curls between her legs-</p><p>Get it together, Trina. This is your ex-husband's therapist here.</p><p>How utterly inappropriate and unprofessional she felt, sitting there on the couch beside him, her mind racing with completely R-rated thoughts about the man sitting next to her.</p><p>And then he put his hand on her thigh.</p><p>Trina almost jolted out of her seat.</p><p>Instead, she spoke in a calm, quiet manner.</p><p>“Jason, I would like to speak with Mr. Mendel for a moment.”</p><p>Mendel went red.</p><p>“Privately.”</p><p>-</p><p>Trina pulled her shirt back over her head as Mendel went to fetch Jason for his session. Neither of them knew how to break the awkward silence that had befallen them, so Trina quietly pressed a kiss to his lips and went back out to the kitchen to continue dinner. He stared at her wistfully as he walked back into the living room with Jason, who was already beginning to ramble about random parts of his week.</p><p>She was very glad that he liked Mendel. It wasn’t always easy to get her son to open up to people, especially people who they weren’t related to. But Jason had taken to Mendel the second he realized that the awkward psychiatrist made Trina happy. </p><p>As soon as supper was ready, and Mendel and Jason were finished with the appointment, they all headed into the dining room to eat. Trina surveyed the table, smiling and taking in the extremely domestic feel of it all. </p><p>She could get used to this.</p><p>She wasn’t sure exactly how she felt about Mendel, but as she sat at that table, watching him help Jason serve the food out, she knew that she wanted him in her future. Preferably her entire future.</p><p>But the only problem was that there was no way to tell him.</p><p>She took a sip of wine and sighed.</p><p>Fuck Marvin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>